secret_pathfinder_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
Heroes of the world This page will be all about our heroes. Please use this space to write about your character. These are only active player characters. Shannon Shanon is a Human Paladin of 21. He is the second son in his family so his parents decided to give him to the church of Iomedae at age 6. There he was givin two choices: to be a cleric, or spread the word through rightious punishment. As a young boy he was engrossed with the paladins and their holy strength. So he began training as a paladin when he was 8 years old. He became well versed with two-handed weapons as well as sword and shield. Through his training Shannon grew to love Iomedae and her teachings and he grew to be very pious. He once saw a group of paladins bring in an ex-paladin that had lost his faith and was helping an evil sorcerer. They brought him back to the church and executed him in the name of justice. This left such a strong distaste in Shannon for paladins who have aided evil that he sees it as his personal mission to smite any evil ex-paladins he comes across. Everything he does is in Iomedae's name and to help spread the word of her. He didn't have many friends outside of those also training to become paladins. He was courtious to everyone but never really felt a strong bond since all his free time was spent studying or training. However Shannon is well versed in Diplomacy and the different Nobilities. At the age of 20 Shannon left the church to spread Iomedae's message as well as help people in the fight against evil. He did well in practice combat during training but he is still untested in actual combat. Shannon can be naive and quick to judge people but he is eager to help all in need and feels strongly about eliminating evil. Xerxeus Rumnaheim Xerxeus (Zerk-say-oos) is a 120 year old Dwarf Cleric who was born and raised in the Iron Hills of the Dwarf Kingdom. When he was very young, he was brought up in a very military based land. Not a whole lot of appreciation for religious practices. To find the nearest temple, it would be a journey of nearly 120 miles. It was a simple, yet assertive way of life. However, Xerxeus did not take to this way of life too lightly. He had great difficulty in learning the ways of weaponry and battle. It was such a struggle that his parents actually gave him a different name, Spellaramis, Which means 'Fallen Oak'. It was a name that showed unappreciation and lack of acceptance from his parents. When Spellaramis was old enough to travel on his own, (around age 35) that is exactly what he did. He left the Iron Hills, and not on the greatest of terms with his parents. He found a particular fascination with religion and the little he had heard about his people's deities. So he went out in search of the nearest temple in which to learn all he could about them. He had begun practicing with some of the clergy in the Belegost Temple. These men were primarily Monks. Very desolate and lonely clergymen. He learned all that he could about their ways, the history, the land around them, and even a bit of magic. After spending the next 5 years living with these monks he wanted to learn more. So he left and sought out more knowledge of magic and other religions. Spellaramis spent the next 25 years traveling as far as he could in search of all that he could learn. Learning languages and histories and magics of all races alike. during his travels he took on a new name, Xerxeus. Which means redeemer of the mind. Eventually Xerxeus traveled back to his homeland to try to make peace with the family he had not seen in 30+ years. When he arrived home, he had learned that his parents went to battle with a band of Orcs who had tried to take over the oldest of the Dwarf lands. He rushed as fast as he could to help them out to find that it had already been overrun, and his parents killed. In a great rage Xerxeus killed what was left of the Orcs who had taken their land. After he burried his parents, Xerxeus discovered a great hall deep within the Moria Mountain. The hall was called Hallamandoom. Which meant The Great Hall Of Eternal Knowledge. Xerxeus spent the next 20 years dwelling within the hall reading everything there was within this great hall. When he finished. He removed as many books as he could from the great hall as he could, collecting the scrolls from deep within. To preserve this great underground kingdom, when Xerxeus left he sealed off every possible entrance to this great territory leaving it forever another piece of history. Xerxeus continued to travel with his books across different land untill he stumbled upon a town toward the outer edge of a great peaceful kingdom (to be named) he found sanctuary there, peace, and happiness. So he decided to build a great library, which stands as one of the largest buildings in town, almost a labrynth of knowledge, among other things. Today Xerxeus continues to travel and learn what he can about neighboring religions and races, filling his library even more. Cruor Marsh Cruor Marsh wasn't his real name, at least not his given name. He was born in Peat Village, a small farming town at the edge of the swamp. His father would bring back peat from the swamp to be used as fuel and mixed with the soil to grow food, which his mother tended. His father warned him at a young age to never go in the swamp, for evil things called the swamp home and would find him easy prey. He feared the murky water and the foreboding trees at the end of his village and headed his father's words. However, when he was only 7 years of age, tragedy struck. In the middle of the night his village was raided. Families were torn from their beds and thrown into the town center where they were mercilessly slaughtered. His parents shielded him as best as they could before they where cut to ribbons on top of him. Frozen in fear, drenched in his parents blood, the raiders, creatures he could not see in the dim light, did not realize he was alive. At his first chance, he dragged himself from beneath his parents' corpses and bolted for the swamp. Fear was pumping adrenaline into his veins, allowing him to run through the soft ground, swim through the mire and bogs, and evading the foul creatures at every turn. For two days he did not rest, endlessly stumbling through the humid hell, until he felt something calling to him. He saw a derelict tower in the middle of the swamp. He approached it cautiously with his fathers warning still in his head. However, the closer he got, the more pristine the tower became. He entered the tower, an oasis in his hell and climbed the stairs, passing floors containing weapons, food, books, and bedding and a mysterious mirror, until he arrived at the top of the tower. There he saw an old man sitting on a stool as if waiting for something, or someone. The man looked at the young boy in front of him curiously. The boy was covered from head to toe in dried blood, bites, cuts, and foulness. He exhausted but still alert, and the man asked the boy one simple question: "What do you want to know?" The poor boy looked at him and thought hard. Did he want to know what attacked his home? Did he want to know how to be a strong warrior and take vengeance? Did he want to know about the gods that where not there for him in his time of need? But he realized his life at that village was quiet, but dull. Deciding on his answer he replied "I want to know." Satisfied, the old man, a magus of the tower, ushered him inside. The old magus brought him to the library and placed a book about the tower itself before him. The boy read it eagerly, learning the towers name, Oblit''vīnum'', and how it was built on a rift in space. After he finished reading the boy collapsed in sheer exhaustion, as the adrenaline was no longer keeping him going. After a week he awoke in the bedding chambers where the magus was caring for him. The boy searched the tower until he found the oldman. The magus asked him "Ask for anything, and I shall give it to you." The boy looked at him and simply said "Bring me another book." Shedding his old name, the boy named himself Cruor Marsh. Cruor, meaning spilled blood, and Marsh for the swamp he now made home. The magus taught him in the tower, but to never look in the mirror. Naturally being young and thirsty for knowledge, he disobeyed and saw things no mortal should have. He saw into the beyond where the sight of creatures would cause most men to go insane, but instead excited him. The old magus, trained in weapons and magic decided the cheeky young Cruor would be his successor. Taking him to the armory Cruor was instructed to pick a weapon in which to be trained. Cruor studied all the axes, swords, spears, and bows and eagerly picked up a wicked scizore. Next, the magus asked him what magic he would like to know. Cruor thought about the two day journey to his new life and how the adrenaline fueled him. No, how fear fueled him. He remembered the horrors staring out through planes itself. The swamp, which he called home, how dangerous and serene it was. So he replied, "Teach me how to make my enemies afraid beyond their dreams. Sheer horror - the swamp I will take with me to any city or dessert. I wish to be the nightmare of this place to evil. Fear is power. The swamp is my home." The magus, slightly distraught by this, agreed. Around the time Cruor reached the age of 15, the old magus left. He wanted to see how far back in time he could go and left Cruor alone in the tower. Left to fend for himself, he remained in his tower learning magic and training simultaneously for years with the powerof time allowing him to travel through the ages. When he reached the age of 25 he decided he could learn more and left his home. After years of being alone, he was excited to see three travelers on the road. He approached them smiling but as soon as he got close they attacked him. The first assailant caught him by surprise, his spear gouging a wound into Cruor's left cheek along his lips, permanently scarring him. Furious, he grabbed his assailant by the mouth and used acid magic to destroy him from the inside out. Turning around he pounced on the second assailant, gripping him by the shirt and mercilessly punching him with his scizore laughing maniacally until the enemy was unrecognizable. Covered in blood once more, a familiar feeling rushed over him. Still holding the body of his latest exercise, he looked at the last would be attacker... and simply smiled. He asked him "Where can I become stronger?" Fearful, the man replied about a nearby town having an arena tournament. Wishing that there were still good people in the world, but knowing there was danger at every turn Cruor hardened himself to harsh reality. "Thank you." He replied, and looked back at him, dropping the corpse. "Victory is tasty, but fear is... a delicacy." He slowly approached the petrified man, smiling, acid dripping from one hand and scizore dripping gore from the other. "And you have given me quite the appetite." Molder and Skully Twin gnomes, born in the hills of Mirath. Molder is a gifted alchemist and linguist. He spends all of his time in his lab with a multitude of books perfecting his 'liquid magic' and accents. He is always searching for new alchemical discoveries and species with which to perfect his verbage. Partnered with Molder is his twin sister, Skully. She grew up charged by her parents to protect her brother from himself. She quickly learned that a person brings doom upon himselfby making reckless decisions and irresponsible decisions. This has driven her to a mindset of peace and balance. She is the voice of reason to Molder's whimsical nature. Conversely, Molder has a way of convincing Skully to step up and try things that she would, under other circumstances, deline without a second thought. Since childhood, Molder and Skully have been inseparable. Molder always manages to get himself neck-deep into trouble leaving Skully to figure out how to save him. They are fiercly loyal to each other more than anything or anyone else. They quickly realized that they would need to be able to defend themselves and each other to maintain their philosophies and lifestyle. Molder quickly learned how to use his talents to create deadly, explosive mixtures. He has also to make magical elixers and concoctions to boost his physical capabilities. On top of all this, he has the ability to do this in split-second time. Skully trained her mind and body religiously to make herself into an ultimate weapon. Not only is her body rock-solid and can withstand, and deliver, devastating blows, but her mental discipline is extraordinary. These two feats in tandem give Skully an almost supernatural apearance on the battlefield. Together, these two exceptional siblings wander near and far in search of mystery and discovery. The wonder of finding and unravelling the mysteries of the universe, coupled with rescuing the helpless is the perfect perpetual mission for this pair.